gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-515 CGUE
The ZGMF-515 CGUE is a commander-type assault mobile suit, the unit is featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. It is piloted by Rau Le Creuset and Xist Elwes. Technology & Combat Characteristics Since it was designed for use by ace pilots and commanders, the CGUE is faster and more maneuverable than a ZGMF-1017 GINN, on which it is based. However in an atmosphere it must rely on the Guul subflight lifter to stay airborne. Also the armament differs from that of the GINN. For ranged combat the CGUE uses an MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machine gun, while for close combat an MA-M4A heavy sword is stored on the back of the suit. Both weapons are similar to the ones used by the GINN. The CGUE's heavy assault machine gun fires a type of armor piercing round designated "APSV," this round is extraordinarily powerful, but is incapable of dealing significant damage to enemies protected by Phase Shift armor. A new addition to the armament of the CGUE is the M7070 shield-plus-28mm vulcan system mounted on the left arm, which not only serves as a shield but also mounts a machine cannon. Armaments ;*MA-M4A Heavy Sword ;*M7070 Shield-plus-28mm Vulcan System ;*MMI-M7S 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun ;*MA-M21G Beam Rifle : The MA-M21G Beam Rifle was taken from Rau's GuAIZ after his GuAIZ has been severely damaged by Freedom. Rau has been used his GuAIZ's beam rifle only once during the battle of Mendel Colony against Three Ships Alliance and Earth Alliance. History The ZGMF-515 CGUE is a commander-type mobile suit used by ZAFT during the Bloody Valentine War. The CGUE is the mobile suit of choice for Commander Rau Le Creuset during the first half of the Bloody Valentine War, though after the Gundams are stolen, Commander Creuset usually stays behind on his flagship, the Nazca-class Vesalius. During the Bloody Valentine War, shorty after the Gundams were captured and their weapons studied, ZAFT produced the YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms, an experimental mobile suit derived from the CGUE to test beam weapon technologies. Later, Rau's CGUE has been replaced by his own custom new unit, ZGMF-600 GuAIZ. However, after his GuAIZ has been severely damaged by Freedom during the battle of Mendel Colony, He uses CGUE once again while using his beam rifle from his GuAIZ. However, after the destruction of Vesalius, Rau, Yzak and the remaining troops are forced to retreat. After the battle of Mendel Colony, his unit had been replaced by his powerful mobile suit, the ZGMF-X13A Providence. Another custom colored CGUE is used by Xist Elwes. Variants ;*ZGMF-515AS CGUE Assault ;*YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms Gallery File:Hg-cgue.jpg|HG 1/144 CGUE box art CGUEmachinegunbeamshot.jpg|CGUE at JOSH-A, armed with a weapon that appears to be a MMI-M7S machine gun, but which fires a beam. Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 10.17.26 AM.png|Rau Le Creuset's CGUE, armed with a MA-M21G beam rifle vlcsnap-2012-11-07-19h59m32s18.png vlcsnap-2012-11-21-18h33m39s210.png vlcsnap-2012-11-21-18h44m08s93.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-16h05m59s66.png|A trio of CGUE's at the start of the Second Bloody Valentine War Trivia *In episode 46 Rau Le Creuset pilots his CGUE into battle and destroys one of the Dominion's Strike Daggers using a beam rifle, though this appears to be a spare left over from his GuAIZ. A CGUE is also seen using a beam rifle in the attack on JOSH-A - unlike with the previous example, the weapon visually appears to be the MMI-M7S machine gun, but fires a green energy beam. References MS2003-292 - ZGMF-515 - CGUE.jpg|ZGMF-515 CGUE - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External Links *ZGMF-515 CGUE on MAHQ.net *ZGMF-515 CGUE on GundamOfficial.com ja:ZGMF-515 シグー